Maan Jao Na Yaar
by Palak96
Summary: can't summarise... but.. is.. it something... sorry but have to end it here... Chapter 2 is the last... Must review : D after reading...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is sequal to dangerous mission… it is abhijeet and daya.. manoying… thingi…. **

Abhijeet gets up… kaise manao daya ko.. he thinks… haan yeh aacha hai… he gets up.. freshens up… and goes to kitchen… he prepared daya's favourite noodles…. He went to daya's room… he decides to knock… but before he could knock… daya opens the door…

Daya: kya hai.. (rudely)

Abhijeet: kuch nahi tumhe uthane aaya tha… lekin tum toh..

Daya without answering him leaves…

Abhijeet: yaar.. bahut muskil hai janab ko manana.. madad karna bagwan.. meri..

Daya goes to dining table he sees.. his noodles… are prepared..

Daya pov: mujhe manane ke liye.. noodles banae.. huh.. issey kuch nahi hoga.. boss…

Daya takes the bowl.. of noddles… throws them into dusbin… abhijeet watching him shockingly..

Abhijeet scolding him: kya daya.. saari mehnat waste kardi…

Daya: mujhe nahi khana… noodles.. main bureau ja raha hu… 10 minute hai tumhare pass.. ready ho jao… main gadi main wait kar raha hu… nahi toh dher ho gayi toh… tumhari karan mujhe dhand khani padegi…

Abhijeet: waha… roz main janab ka intezar karta tha.. aaj…

Daya: waqt badal gaya hai abhijeet…

Daya leaves….

Abhijeet: daya.. kuch nahi badla… he goes to get ready…abhijeet comes he sits… daya drives…. Whole journey there was complete silence… they reach bureau… both enter in… all wish them

All: good morning sir…

Abhijeet: good morning

Daya: good morning…

Daya goes to his desk….

Purvi: sir aapko wapas bureau main dekh kar mujhe kitni khusho ho rahi hai.. main aapko bata nahi sakti….

Freddy: haan sir… itne dino baad aaj bureau phir se chamchama utha…

Abhijeet: main bhi bahut khush ho…. Wapas aapni duniya main aa kar.. par kuch adhura sa lag raha hai… saying loud.. so daya could here…. Daya glances at him… then gets back again to his work…

Purvi: ahura.. sa.. oh toh sir aap kahe toh main tarika ko bula lu..

Abhijeet looks at her… purvi.. tum bhi.. chalo kaam karo…

Purvi giggling…

Daya remembers something… he messages… rajat.. abhijeet ne subah medicine nahi li hai.. ussey kaho lele…

Rajat sees the sms.. rajat pov: oh lagta hai abhi tak daya sir abhijeet sir se naraz hai…

Rajat messages okay sir…

Rajat goes to abhijeet….

Rajat: sir aap ab tek hai na..

Abhijeet: rajat main fit and fine hu…

Rajat: aapne aapni medicines li…

Abhijeet: nahi.. w..oh aaj jaldi main… abhi le lunga

Rajat: sir aap pehle dawai lijiye.. phir kam kijiye…

Abhijeet: rajat agar ussey meri itni hi parwah hai toh khud kyu?

Rajat: sir.. ma..in

Abhijeet: main janta hun daya ne tumhe beja hai… hai na

Rajat noodes ..

Abhijeet: kehdo ussey.. meri fikar karne ki jarurat nahi hai…

Daya listened what abhijeet said….abhijeet takes the medicine in front of rajat… khush ab…

Rajat leaves… his pov: dono sir logo ke beech main humesha main fhas jaata hun….

Acp: abhijeet… case ki puri report tayar karke.. mujhe de dena aur daya tum abhijeet ki madad kar dena…

Daya: sir.. aap rajat ko keh dijiye… abhijeet ki madad kar dega.. mujhe urgent kaam hai… he leaves from there…

Acp: abhijeet… daya tumse abhi bhi naraz hai…

Abhijeet noddes… yes

Acp: manaya nahi tumne ussey

Abhijeet: sir koshish kar raha hu.. par saab hai ki mantey hi nahi ulta mujhe baatein suna kar chale jaatey hai….

Acp: pov hmm ab toh maza aayega.. yeh drama dekhney main… then to abhijeet.. abhijeet daya agar ziddi hai toh tum maha ziddi ho.. main janta hu.. mana logey ussey… tum…

Abhijeet: sir..

At evening.. abhijeet comes back home… he is preparing report… daya was watching television…

Abhijeet: daya main kam kar raha hu.. tum volume kum karo…

Daya: mera favourite… cartoon chal raha hai… tum room main ja kar karlo..

Abhijeet gives him angry glance… takes his things… and goes to room…. daya smiling… pov: aaj kuch bhi ho jaye… main tumhe kaam karne nahi dunga… kal jab Acp sir se dhaant paregi tabhi akal tikane par aayegi…. Daya comes to abhijeet's room to disturb him…

Daya plays the music….loud… abhijeet's concentration… gets disturbed… he gets up turns off the.. music… daya… again ons it… abhijeet offs it again…

Daya: kya problem hai tumhari… (shouting) na tv dekhne detey ho na music suney detey ho…

Abhijeet: daya mujhe pareshan maat karo… mujhe yeh report complete karni hai…

Daya: toh kya karu main.. mujhe enjoy karna hai…

Abhijeet: bahar jaa kar karo…

Daya: tek hai…

Daya goes out…. Puts the volume of television 100%... abhijeet placing his head down…

Abhijeet: yeh nahi sudherga.. aisa main mein kaam nahi kar sakta…. Daya mujhe karne nahi dekha.. finally he… keeps his stuff at side… comes out… sits on sofa…

Daya: tum yaha kyu kaam nahi karna

Abhijeet: ho gaya.. mera kaam…

Daya pov: itni jaldi.. hogaya…

Daya: tek hai.. ab main aaram se dekh sakta hun…

Abhijeet pov: maine socha tha ki yeh band kar dega.. par nahi abh toh kal hi hoga kaam….

Abhijeet: tum dekho tv.. main chala soney… angrily… while walking he looks at daya… and hits the table.. the vase fall…. Angrily ab tu bhi aawas kar… he picks up… throws it… and goes to his room… to sleep…

Daya pov: itna gussa… itni se baat par… socho mujhe kitna gussa aaya hoga tumpar… huh… mujhe kya… main tumse baat hi nahi karunga… after while daya was feeling sleepy he turns of the television and goes to sleep….

Next day in the bureau…

Abhijeet: report toh incomplete hai… kaise dun sir ko.. daya tum mujhse aisa badla le rahe ho…

Acp: abhijeet report

Abhijeet looks at daya…. Then back to Acp

Abhijeet: sir.. report complete nahi hui….

Acp: kya? Abhijeet maine kaha tha na report aaj chahiye mujhe… headquarters ko deni hai….. (scolding him)

Abhijeet: sorry sir..

Acp: koi baat nahi main samjta hun.. abhi abhi tum tek hue ho… lekin shyam tak mil jaani chahiye mujhe…

Abhijeet: tek hai sir..

Daya pov: jaisa sochta tha waise kuch nahi hua… bach gaya… janab… lekin mujhse nahi bachogey..

Abhijeet pov: saab ko manane… jao toh ulta sidhi harkat kartey hai… kya karu.. haan idea…

Case was reported daya, sachin, Shreya, Nikhil go… abhijeet and others stay…

Abhijeet: mujhe tum logo ki madad chahiye…

Purvi: kaisi madad sir?

Abhijeet tells them….

All shocked… and look at each other…

Purvi: sir.. aap sure hai aap yeh sab karengey…

Abhijeet: haan ab yahi tarika hai…

Rajat: sir bahut risk hai…

Abhijeet: rajat aur koi rasta nahi hai…

Purvi: sir I am ready…

All: ready…

Abhijeet: ab dekhta hun tum kaise nahi mantey… (smiling)

**Author Note: how was it u want me to continue? It will not be long… just 3 chapters… plz review….**


	2. Chapter 2

Rajat: sir agar aapko sach main kuch hogaya toh?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi hog rajat.. bas natak hi hai…

Purvi: rajat sir aap itna darte kyu hai…

Rajat: purvi main dar nahi raha hun… agar sir sach main…

Purvi: offo.. aap bhi na.. hum sab rahengey… chaliye sir…

Abhijeet: arrey lekin daya ko waha kaise bulayengey…

Purvi: sir simple hai bol dengey ki case report hua hai.. aur unki zarurat hai…

Abhijeet: tek hai purvi… chalo ab chaltey hai aur han Acp ko iske baare main pata nahi chalna chahiye…

Pankaj: nahi pata chalega…

All leave… it was the jungle area…. And small hills…. And with week soil… small waterfall was there….Area… purvi calls daya and tells him to come to area… daya informs her he will be there in 10 minutes…

Purvi: sir daya sir 10 minute main aate hongey…

Abhijeet: haan toh plan.. ke hisaab se…main pehle jaise.. waterfall se gira tha.. waise hi matlab natak karunga.. main peeche jaunga..

Purvi: right sir… phir daya sir.. aayengey… unssey pehle hum aapke peeche rasi band dengey… aur phir…

Abhijeet: tum log planning karo.. tab tak main dekhta hun… abhijeet starts to walk nearer towards the waterfall not waterfall.. but small week soil area connecting hills and water fall..… abhijeet went close.. to look he then decides to go back.. but the mud… it had rained… but the mud.. Underneath him slips… and really Abhijeet slips down…. Daya arrived there…

Purvi turned to call abhijeet: sir… but couldn't find him..

Purvi: abhijeet sir kaha gaye…

Rajat: main call karta hun…bell jaa rahi hai par sir uthna nahi rahe hai… (kaise uthayega… super man khatre main hai)

Daya came asked them….

Daya: tum itne pareshan? Aur kaha khoon hua hai?

Purvi: sir.. koi khoon nahi hua hai.. humne aapko abhijeet sir ke kehne par bulaya tha…

Daya: kya? Par abhijeet hai kaha

Purvi: sir… abhi yahi they pata nahi kaha chale gaye…

daya and others starts looking for abhijeet.. but he was not seen anywhere… then daya hears abhijeet's voice..

**purvi…. Bachao…**

daya goes where the sound was coming from… he was shocked to see abhijeet hanging down… the mud coonected two mountains became liquid due to rain… and goes down… so others could not reach… but daya.. will give his hand to abhijeet…

Daya: abhijeet haath pakdo…

Abhijeet: nahi…

Daya: abhijeet pagal ho haath doh…

Abhijeet still no… jab tak tu mujhe maaf nahi karega main haath nahi dunga…

Daya: abhijeet.. pagal ho.. yahan jaan khatre mein hai aur tumhe.. maafi ki padhi hai…

Abhijeet: nahi…

Daya: aacha kiya maaf… daya holds abhijeet's hand… and pulls him… but this was not done… whole area it was week… floods down and our duo with it as water was also present there…. Others shouting : SIRRRRR.. they fall down… together… and reaches other side of the river… where there was no network and there team….. abhijeet and daya were hurt.. and were fully wet….

Daya: yeh kaha aa gaye?

Abhijeet: shit yaar.. yaha toh network bhi nahi hai…

Daya: sab tumhari wajah se hua hai…

Abhijeet: meri wajah se…

Daya: aur nahi toh kya… kisne kaha tha.. waha jaane ko…

Abhijeet: daya.. main toh bas waha tumhe dara ne ke liye gaya tha…

Daya: aacha.. toh.. tumne yeh sab natak kiya lekin asal mein gir gaye… dube toh saath mein mujhe bhi le dube….

Abhijeet: matlab tumne mujhse juth bola tumne mujhe maaf nahi kiya…

Daya: haan nahi kiya… tumhe upar kichne ke liye maine bol diya tha…

Abhijeet: daya… ek toh maine tumhe manane ke liye.. itna bada risk uthaya… tum ho ki.. mujhe hi sunna rahe ho

Daya: abhijeet.. tum aapna dimak jayhda maat chalaya karo.. dekho tumhara natak kitna bahri padh gaya humhe… aur iss pagalpan mein team ne tumhara saath diya kaise… milne doh sabko… sabki khabar lunga… tum toh superman ho na… kuch bhi kar sakte ho… daya turned to other side…

Abhijeet: daya.. dekho tum… chodo tumse baat karna bekar hai… itna manana raha hu..lekin nahi maan raha hai… agar tujhe mujhse pyaar hi nahi hai.. toh mujhe kyu bachaya… wahi latka rehne deta…

Daya: abhijeet.. aisa nahi hai main tumse pyaar nahi karta… tumhe.. he turns but could not find abhijeet there..

Daya: abhijeet… abhijeet…. He looks for him…. But he was nowhere to find…

Daya: abhijeet ab kaun sa plan kar rahe ho? Dekho abhijeet bahar aa jao…

But no reply from abhijeet…

Daya: kahi sach main koi khatra toh nahi…

Daya sees few people… who were holding guns.. were obviously not good people… daya decides to follow them…. They reach.. a place where.. small tents were present…

Guy 1: aaj toh.. aacha shikar haath laga hai…

Guy 2: kaisa shikar….

Guy 1: CID officer…

Guy 2: kya? Jis aadmi ko hum pakarke laaye cid officer hain…

Guy 1: haan…

Guy 2: pagal hai.. kya?

Guy 1: aayie.. dekh.. uske cheen mili hai… soney ki… aur anguthi… bhi..

Guy 2: arrey hai iska ek dost hai na daya.. suna hai bahut gusse wala hai.. ab tak maaf nahi kiya hai issey… ab agar mar bhi gaya.. toh aayega todhi na bachane…

They share a laugh…

Daya listened… to this… he was getting angry… mere abhi ko.. bandi banaya… inki toh… he goes and grabs one of this man… from neck….mere abhi ko bandi banayega… haan.. ussey marega…haan.. kaise socha ki daya nahi aayega ussey bachane… manta hun ussey naraz hun… par teri toh.. he slaps him…

He hears abhijeet shouts… DAYA… daya leaves him.. and goes to… listen where the sound was coming from… he reaches… unties abhijeet…

Daya: abhijeet tek toh ho… kyu yaar aisa karte ho…

Abhijeet: main tek hu.. tum toh mujhse naraz ho na.. toh kyu aaye…

Daya: maine tumhe kabka maaf kar diya hai… yaar…

Abhijeet: saachi.. pehle ki tarah juuth toh nahi bol raha

Daya: nahi yaar.. nahi bol raha hu.. they hug…

Abhijeet: kitna tadpa hun main iss hug ke liye yaar…

Daya: main bhi… lekin tumne bhi mujhe bahut taklif di.. itna kuch chupaya

Abhijeet: aisa nahi hai yaar… main tujhe bata kar pareshan nahi karna chahta tha…

Daya: ek promise karo ki tum aagey se kuch bhi nahi chupaogey…

Abhijeet: promise…

Daya: ek minute main abhi aaya…

Abhijeet: kaha jaa rahe ho?

Daya: un logo ko sabak sikhane… tumhe marne ki koshish kaisi ki…

Daya gets to leave.. but abhijeet stops him…

Abhijeet: nahi rok.. jaane de…

Daya: aise kaise jaane de.. aur pata nahi kitne logo.. aapna shikar karengey…

Abhijeet: daya… daya.. chal chaltey hai… team ko dundhey hai…

Daya: nahi pehle inko sabak sikhana hai…

Daya leaves… abhijeet pov: maar gaye.. ab toh… abhijeet runs behind daya…

Guy 1: yeh toh bahut gusse main lag rahe hai

Guy 2: ab toh marna pakka hai… bhalayi ismain hi hai… bhag liya jaye…

Guy 1: toh bhag na…

They run.. daya running behind them….

Guy 1: bhagiye sir….

Guy 2: bhag toh raha hun….

They run… but daya caught them..

Daya: kaha bhag rahe ho? Pehle tappad toh kaha lo….

Guy 1: sir.;. sir.. plz.. nahi…

Daya was shocked…

Daya: sir.. kaun ho?

Guy 1 and guy 2… remove their wig.. daya is shocked….

Daya: tum dono

Guy 2: haan sir…

Daya: yeh saab kiske kehne par…

Both their head down…

Daya: Abhijeet… ne…daya turns and saw… abhijeet standing there…

Abhijeet: daya naraz maat ho… maine jo bhi kiya tujhe manane ke liye kiya.. lekin joh main uooar se gira woh sach mein tha

Guy 1: haan sir… abhijeet sir ko toh hum rassi se bandne wale they par….

Daya: aacha hota bandh kar rakhtey issye… aise ultye sidhey idea toh nahi aate iske dimag mein….

Abhijeet: daya agar tum pehle hi mujhe maaf kar deta toh.. yeh sab nahi karna padta… kitni muskil se inhe yaha bulaya hai maine…

Daya: abhijeet.. tum kyu aise kaam karte ho jisse mujhe tumhe gussa karna pade…. Seedhe seedhe baatein bata nahi sakte….

Abhijeet: daya… tum meri itni parwah kyu kartey ho? Kaise tum mujhe kabhi dukhi nahi dekh saktey waose main bhi nahi dekh sakta tumhe…. Isliye nahi bataya….

Daya: abhijeet… humne wada kiya tha ek dusre se kabhi kuch nahi chupayengey..

Abhijeet: daya main majbur tha… chah kar bhi nahi bata paaya… yaar ab main kaan pakar tujhse maafi mang raha hu…

Daya: sochna padega….(teasing)

Abhijeet: daya yeh koi case nahi hai joh tumhe sochna padega… (irritated) tek hai maat karo maaf… main bhi tumse baat nahi karne waala… aab main tumhara koi bhi bill payment nahi karunga…

Daya pov: yeh toh kharche pani par uttar aaya… nahi nahi.,.. ab aur nahi..

Daya: aacha boss… chalo maaf kiya… lekin ek shart hai

Abhijeet: janta hun… ek haftey ke liye tujhe mera credit card chahiye….

Daya smiles… bahut smart ho gaya hai bacha…

Abhijeet: kya bacha… daya ruk tu….

Daya started to run… and abhijeet chasing him…

Guy 1: yeh sir log kabhi nahi sudherengey…

Guy 2: haan… aaj toh humhe sir ka tappad khana padta… Nikhil…

Nikhil: haan rajat sir… daya sir ka thappad… se mere daato mein piano nahi… guitar bachtey…. Aadhey dhant toh tuth kar bahar aa jatey…..

They leave…. Now… all things were sought out… between our duo…. All were having a big smile on their face… finally happy time is back… in bureau…. After sropping all to their homes… duo went to their house….

Daya: boss… aaj kyu na noodles kahe..

Abhijeet: main toh nahi banaunga…

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: kal banaye they par kissi ko khas pasand nahi aaye…

Daya: sorry boss.. kal main bahut gussa tha tumse… isliye.. plz bana doon na…

Abhijeet: aacha banata hun.. ab emotional attyachar maat kar….

Daya: main emotional aatyachar karta hun…

Abhijeet: aur nahi toh kya….

Daya: tumhari toh….

Daya chased abhijeet… who was running… abhijeet got tired and relax on sofa… daya too gave him company… and both shared a laughter…

They went to sleep… in room…both laid on bed….

Daya: boss… tumne tarika se baat ki…

Abhijeet: nahi..kyu?

Daya: meri tarah tumse bahut naraz hai… keh rahi thi saza degi tumhe..

Abhijeet: marr gaya… pehle tumhara gussa.. ab tarika ka.. kaha fhas gaya main….

Daya: ab galti ki hai toh bhuktoh….(smiling) aur kal mujhe sab ki khabar leni hai…. turned his face other side… good night boss… and slept.. abhijeet made annoyed face… good night…. Also slept… next day all became normal… they went to bureau… and their juniors were happy seeing their senior back… together… a case was reported… duo with others went to forensic to get some information….

Abhijeet as soon as entered… good morning tarika ji… (smiling)

Tarika did not replied him… abhijeet pov: ab inhe kaise sambalu…

Salukhe: arrey tarika aaj tumne jawab nahi diya abhijeet ko…

Tarika: sir hum yaha kaam ki baat karne aaye hai.. toh wahi kare…. (serious)

Abhijeet signaling her… sorry… tarika turns….to other side… salukhe only talked… tarika was quiet… tarika gave angry look to abhijeet… abhijeet left in disappointment..

Daya: boss… tarika tumhe ab nahi chodne wali…

Abhijeet: janta hun daya.. kaha tha madam ne saza dengi…

Daya: aisa hi hona chahiye tumhare saath kitna rulaya bachari ko….

At evening… tarika came out of forensic lab… looking it… someone pulled her…

Tarika: ah…

Person: shh…

Tarika: chodo mujhe abhijeet…

Abhijeet: tarika plz maaf kardo… plz aise naraz maat raho

Tarika: tumhe kya? Main toh kuch nahi ho na tumhare liye…

Abhijeet: tarika aisa nahi hai… tum meri life ka hissa ho… halat hi aise ho gaye they main kisi ko kuch nahi bata paaya…

Tarika: abhijeet… tumne socha kabhi agar sach main tumhe kuch ho jata toh mera kya hota… jante ho usse body ka post mortem karte hue mere haath kitna kap rahe they… haan… hitting him.. I hate you.. bahut bure ho tum abhi.. bahut bure… crying… and hugged him… plz abhi dubara aisa maat karna… kabhi maat karna….

Abhijeet: nahi karunga.. tarika nahi karunga… he kisses her forehead… chalo tumhe drop kar deta hun…

Tarika: tek hai… agli baar agar aisa kuch kiya na… tumse baat nahi karungi..

Abhijeet: nahi karunga… they leave….

**A/n: thank you so much for a great response… finally finished… plz review….**

Khushi – thanks… yaar…

Kirti- thank you yaar… aapne toh mera dimak hi padh liya… love u too…

GD- thanks… a lot…

Aditya- thanks…. A lot…

Shrestha- thanks…

Rai- thanks….

Cracresta- thanks…

Urooj- thanks… a lot…

Chini- thanks….

Krittika- thanks…

Rukmani- thanks…

Duoangel95- thank you a lot…

Navvulu- thanks… yaar… and I am fine now… yes I am back hope….

Cidfreak- thanks….

Jyoti- thanks yaar… haha… not fair.. aap aur abhijeet sir.. mujhse kuch nahi chupa sakte… :)

cid lovers- thanks… yaar….

Priya- thanks…

Guest- oh so u knew I will write DM sequel… thanks… and me too abhijeet fan… love him…

Bhumi98-thanks…. A lot…

Prabha- thanks…

Shweta- thanks… yaar…

Sanajana – thanks…

Shilpa- thanks…

Guests- thanks… a lot… sorry for keeping u waiting….


End file.
